My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie
My Scene Goes Hollywood is a 2005 animated film starring Lindsay Lohan and Barbie as themselves. Its plot revolves around the 2 weeks in the My Scene girls' lives as they get roles as movie extras in a Lindsay Lohan film called Spy Society. When one of the girls gets a more prominent role in the film, she lets the fame go to her head and almost loses her friends. My Scene Goes Hollywood is the first and only feature-length My Scene film and follows My Scene: Jammin' in Jamaica and My Scene: Masquerade Madness. Cast and Characters *Kathleen Barr as Madison *Kelly Sheridan as Barbie *Nicole Bouma as Chelsea *Tegan Moss as Nolee *Meghan Black as Delancey *Saffron Henderson as Audra *Terry Klassen as Jim *Alessandro Juliani as River *Shane Meier as Ellis *Kirby Morrow as Hudson *Mark Hildreth as Sutton *Sam Vincent as Ryan *Aden Hakimi as Paparazzi (uncredited) *Ashleigh Ball as Kenzie *Lindsay Lohan as Herself *Harvey Weinstein as Himself *Elissa Sursara as Herself (uncredited)﻿ Plot Official Summary It's "Lights! Camera! Fashion!" for the My Scene girls when Barbie, Madison, Chelsea, Nolee and Delancey get a taste of the glamorous life in their first-ever feature film.'' Conversations about shopping, fashions and cute boys are briefly interrupted when they stumble upon a big Hollywood production in New York City -- and get cast as extras in the film. Sure they look totally amazing in the cool costumes, but things really heat up when Madison gets picked from the crowd to fill in for one of the actresses. Now she's up there in the spotlight with a big movie star and a cute boy who's the hottest new actor in Hollywood. Will fame go to her head, or will she see through all the glitz and glamour and remember who her best friends forever really are? Join the My Scene girls on the red carpet for the ultra-fabulous fun, sweet styles and behind-the-scenes thrills in MY SCENE GOES HOLLYWOOD! '' Full Story Outside of The Dish, a coffee house the My Scene girls and boys meet up at, Barbie trips over a cable wire. A crew member tells the girls that the streets are roped off for a movie shoot, but they are still allowed to go into The Dish. When the girls go inside, it is very crowded and loud, to the point that they can't even hear themselves. Eventually, the girls find the boys once River waves at them. The reason The Dish is busy is because extras for the film being shot are congregating there until they are called. The movie will be filmed in New York for two weeks. The group wonders if they can watch it being filmed. The girls want to watch, so they decide to go outside when everyone else begins leaving. The boys stay so they can get a better table, and because they doubt that the girls will get to meet any actresses. A woman named Audra orders the film extras to come on set, so Delancey lies to one of the film workers and the girls sneak onto the set as well. However, they all agree that they will not convince anyone any further without gym clothes, which is what all the other extras are wearing. Getting an idea, Chelsea has Delancey pull down a banner whilst she borrows a pair of scissors from an employee. Chelsea uses the banner, scissors, and a sewing kit she has in her bag to create makeshift blue and yellow gym uniforms. Once all changed, the girls are assigned positions by Audra. Audra tells Chelsea she has to be the "sweat girl" and mop up the floor so no one slips on sweat. The main stars of the film come on set and are revealed to be Lindsay Lohan and newcomer Ryan Ridley. They perform the scene in one take. After wrapping up, Chelsea gets jealous and upset that she didn't get a good part. Barbie jokes that they'll put her in the closing credits. Audra tells the extras to meet the crew at the Bridal Path in the morning by 6.00am for wardrobe call. As the girls grab their yellow callsheets, they express excitement at actually being in a movie. The girls have a slumber party at Madison's house and set 20 alarm clocks to go off between 5:00 am and 5:15 am to ensure they wake up on time. Barbie finds a website about the movie that they are appearing in, ''Spy Society, and interviews with Lindsay. They all agree that Ryan is good-looking except for Chelsea, who is still disappointed about her role as "sweat girl". Nolee suggests that she try and get assigned a role first next time. As the girls discuss their thoughts on what Lindsay is really like, Nolee wonders if they could become best friends with her since they are not "Hollywood and snobby", and Barbie reveals that Lindsay isn't either; she is from New York, like them. The girls imagine their own scenarios of what being friends with Lindsay would be like and then they go to sleep. In the morning, they go to the Bridal Path and some Italian tourists ask to be photographed with the girls. The girls then go to find Audra and are sent to wardrobe, where they get horse-riding costumes. They aren't really thrilled with the outfits but glad to be in the film all the same. The girls decide to tour the set and have fun until Audra catches them driving a golf cart. Audra orders the girls to wait with the other extras until they get called up. The girls wait for 4 hours and 15 minutes while two scenes are being filmed. They try to watch the scenes, but get told off for being noisy so instead they go to the costume trailer and try on different outfits. After that, they finally get called for a scene. Chelsea volunteers to block out the next scene, only to become "muck girl" to pick up the horse poop. The rest of the girls and the extras follow Audra to ride the horses for the next scene. During preparation, Audra informs the director, Jim, that one of the actresses, Samantha - who plays the movie's villain - broke her ankle while rollerblading to the set and cannot film her scenes. The crew cannot postpone the filming, as they will only be in New York for 2 weeks. Audra and Jim spot Madison riding and choose her as a replacement. She is thrilled, but worried. After lunch, Madison goes to get her hair, makeup, and new wardrobe done. As she talks to the girls about her role, the group meets Lindsay, who gives Madison some acting advice. Madison goes to film one of her scenes with Ryan and messes up a few times, but the two eventually kiss. In Madison's new trailer, the girls happily chat about the kiss. Ryan comes to congratulate Madison and invites her out on a night out at the Buzz Lounge, a club, which she excitedly accepts. The next night, Madison goes to the Buzz Lounge and the girls decide tag along to be "flies on the wall". Madison is having fun with Ryan and Lindsay until Hudson and Ellis begin staring at Lindsay, causing her friends to approach. They inadvertently embarrass Madison by ogling Lindsay and pestering her with lots of questions. Madison distracts Lindsay by telling her to go to the dance floor to meet some friends while Madison and Ryan leave to go and meet some of his friends. Outside, Madison is upset over her friends' behavior, to which Ryan assures that he and Lindsay don't blame her since "certain worlds don't mix". They get caught by paparazzi before leaving in a taxi. The next morning, the girls wonder why Madison hadn't met up with them to walk to the set. Barbie calls her and learns Madison had her dad drive her. Confused as to why she didn't inform them earlier, the girls get going before they are late. In Madison's trailer, the girls ask what happened between her and Ryan. However, Madison doesn't want to talk to her friends because they embarrassed her at the Buzz Lounge, so she doesn't properly answer any of their questions. Madison is reminded she needs to be on set in 10 minutes and asks the girls to leave so she can "go over some lines". Madison says she will see them at lunch but sits with Lindsay and Ryan instead. Lindsay notices the girls trying to get her attention, but Madison ignores them. Taken aback, the girls decide to talk to Madison tonight. Madison is getting ready for a night out when her friends show up with DVDs and her favorite pizzas as a surprise. Madison isn't enthusiastic to see them and reveals she already promised to meet with Ryan and some other actors for dinner. Nolee suggests they come with her, but Madison quickly makes excuses and claims Ryan already made a reservation. Barbie points out it feels like she is avoiding them but Madison denies it, trying to explain that she really likes Ryan and wants to hang out with him. Before they all leave, Barbie tells Madison the guys are throwing a wrap party for them this weekend. Madison promises to talk about everything with them tomorrow. Delancey is frustrated at being stonewalled by Madison yet again but Barbie decides to give her the benefit of doubt for now. The girls go to Madison's trailer the next morning, but she won't let them in because she is having a conversation with Lindsay, much to her friends' annoyance. When they wonder why they can't join, Madison simply says she will catch up with them later and closes the door on them. The girls grow more upset about Madison constantly blowing them off. Madison begins to spend all her time with Ryan and Lindsay, which Barbie and the others read about in the newspapers. The boys initially mistake them being annoyed with Madison for jealousy, but Barbie insists they were happy for their friend until she began to change. Chelsea reveals they haven't properly spoken to Madison since she got the role and Nolee explains how Madison refuses to even walk to the set with them. The boys promise the unofficial wrap party they are throwing will cheer the girls up. Barbie and Delancey rhetorically wonder if Madison will bother to show up. Madison then arrives at The Dish, dressed up and acting like a typical diva whilst talking to Lindsay and Kenzie. When the group calls her over, Madison admires at the newspapers featuring her instead of talking to them. She is flattered at being "Ryan's beautiful mystery girl" and wonders if she should tell the media her name, but Delancey hints that no one actually cares. Madison reveals she can't go to the wrap party because she wants to spend time with Ryan before returns to LA. When River suggests she bring Ryan along, Madison voices her belief that the party isn't good enough for him, but tries to cover it up by saying that she doesn't think they can make it. Madison then gets her drink from Kenzie and abruptly leaves. The girls have now given up on Madison and Delancey believes they shouldn't care, but Barbie goes out to talk to her. The two have an argument as both feel it's hard to want to be each other's friends; the girls are tired of Madison always ditching them while Madison simply thinks they are jealous. Madison admits she finds her friends embarrassing since the night at the Buzz Lounge and feels they could ruin her blossoming relationship with Ryan. Barbie angrily accuses Madison of choosing her new celebrity friends over them. Taken aback, Madison tries to refute this by explaining she's choosing them both "separately". Unconvinced, Barbie storms off, heading back to The Dish. The next day on set, everyone is preparing for the final day of filming. Feeling awkward over what happened yesterday, Madison tries to make conversation with the girls, but they want nothing to do with her. After filming the scene, Harvey Weinstein, the producer of Spy Society, congratulates Jim and personally praises Madison. As Lindsay goes to be interviewed, Madison talks to Ryan in private and asks if they can spend some time together before he leaves for LA. Ryan points out he will be busy with promotional work for the movie (i.e. interviews, parties, and celebrity charities), but Madison insists there is no reason she shouldn't be allowed to come too, because "they'd let him bring his girlfriend". Ryan states he would if he did have one, but he wouldn't have fun. Ryan reveals he doesn't feel that way and becomes concerned that Madison thought she was his girlfriend. Shocked and embarrassed, she denies it. Relieved, Ryan explains that while he enjoyed spending time with Madison, a relationship wouldn't work since soon, they wouldn't "be in the same orbit." When Ryan goes to be interviewed, Madison rushes home, crying. Lindsay, having overheard what happened, advises the girls to check in on Madison. They initially refuse, still angry with her. Annoyed, Lindsay reveals Madison confided in her about how close the girls are to her and states that despite what happened, she is still their friend. The next night, a heartbroken and despondent Madison lays in bed, reflecting on the moments she seemingly shared with Ryan and how she grew increasingly indifferent towards her friends. After trying to call her several times, the girls eventually show up to talk to Madison in person. Madison apologizes for getting dazzled by Ryan and treating her best friends badly. She wishes to take back all she did in a heartbeat if possible. The girls forgive her and Barbie assures Madison that a couple bad weeks do not take away a lifetime of friendship. Delancey asks if she wants to come to the wrap party tonight and Madison happily agrees. Six months later, the girls have a spa day and get dressed up. The girls and boys take a limo to the movie premiere of Spy Society and walk down the red carpet with Lindsay. Ryan gets out of a limo soon after and approaches Lindsay and Madison. He secretly asks if they could "ditch the hangers-on" to watch the movie together. However, Lindsay and Madison have no desire to hang out with Ryan and go inside to watch the film with their best friends. Charities and Competitions Habbo Hotel competition Habbo Hotel UK teamed up with My Scene for a competition where they offered one Habbo Hotel guest the chance to win a bumper pack full of My Scene Goes Hollywood goodies, including a signed Lindsay Lohan doll, a My Scene Limo with a working hot tub, portable CD player, a glamorous dressing room, and loads of dolls with outfits. Also, you would get your own sparkly silver My Scene Save the Children wristband to show your support for the 60 million girls across the world that won’t get to go to school this year. Save the Children charity On the My Scene website near the time of the release of the movie, Save the Children worked with My Scene; people could go to the My Scene website and get a wristband to support the cause and fund the work of the Save the Children organization. It was to help other girls around the world to school and give them an education. In London's Leicester Square, there were tickets to the My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie premiere and you needed to enter a number on the website to see if you had won exclusive tickets.﻿ Soundtrack *"Find The Fun" by Leslie Mills *"Lucky" by Leslie Mills *"Starlight" by Leslie Mills *"Feel Like L.A." by Leslie Mills *"Playground" by Andrea Remanda *"Dance 'til Dawn" by MIDIhead﻿ Trivia *﻿Of the three My Scene films, My Scene Goes Hollywood is the only one to be feature-length. *The slogan for this movie is, "Lights, Camera, Fashion... Their First Feature Film!" *In Europe, Madison's name is Westley. On descriptions of the film, she is called Westley, but in the film, she is called Madison. *Alessandro Juliani's name is misspelled as Allesandro Juliani in the credits. *Ryan Ridley, who is a popular movie actor in the My Scene universe, does not exist in real life. *Lindsay Lohan and now disgraced Harvey Weinstein starred as themselves in this film.﻿ *When the movie was released, Disney Channel did a contest related to the film, Go Hollywood With Disney Channel Sweepstakes. *A computer/PC game of the same name was produced. This is the second and final My Scene computer game to be made. *This doll line, like Masquerade Madness, Night on the Town and Dressed to Impress, includes rooted eyelashes. *This is the last My Scene movie. Goofs *In one scene, we can see Delancey wearing her blue earrings. During the sleepover scene, she doesn't wear her blue earrings. *During the sleepover scene, Barbie wore her sleepwear, but when she woke up and saw Madison still sleeping, her clothes are changed into one of her casual outfits. Script My Scene Goes Hollywood Next Episode [['Tis the Season|'Tis the Season]] Gallery Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood 2.jpg|My Scene Girls on the red carpet with Lindsay Lohan Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Studio Board Artwork Scene 1.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Drawing Board #1 Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Studio Board Artwork Scene 2.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Drawing Board #2 Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Studio Board Artwork Scene 3.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Drawing Board #3 Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Studio Board Artwork Scene 4.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Drawing Board #4 Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Studio Board Artwork Scene 5.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Drawing Board #5 Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Studio Board Artwork Scene 6.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Drawing Board #6 Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Studio Board Artwork Scene 7.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Drawing Board #7 Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Studio Board Artwork Scene 8.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Drawing Board #8 Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Studio Board Artwork Scene 9.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Drawing Board #9 Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Studio Board Artwork Scene 10.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Drawing Board #10 Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood.jpg|My Scene Girls with Lindsay Lohan Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Beginning Movie Scene.png|The Girls getting their call sheets Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Slumber Party Scene.jpg|Girls' Slumber Party My Scene Goes Hollywood Bridal Path Scene.jpg|The MyScene girls with Audra My Scene Goes Hollywood The Dish Scene.jpg|The MyScene gang at the Dish My Scene Goes Hollywood Red Carpet Scene.png|The Girls on the Red Carpet Madison and Ryan on the newspaper 2.jpeg Madison and Ryan on the newspaper.jpeg Madison Ryan and Lindsay Lohan dinner together.jpeg Madison Ryan and Lindsay Lohan dancing.jpeg The My Scene girls.jpeg The girls and boys shocked picture.jpeg Madison talk to her friends.jpeg Madison watching the man reading.jpeg Delancey holds the spy costume.jpeg Madison talk to Lindsay Lohan.jpeg Madison photo.jpeg Barbie and Madison fight.jpeg Barbie and Chelsea.jpeg Chelsea Barbie Nolee and Delancey.jpeg Nolee and Delancey.jpeg Chelsea Barbie and Nolee.jpeg Madison sad.jpeg Lindsay Lohan smiles.jpeg Madison gasps.jpeg Chelsea as a fishing.jpeg Delancey with a pink wig.jpeg Nolee as a Police.jpeg Barbie as a amor.jpeg Madison looking.jpeg Ryan mad.jpeg Madison riding a horse.jpeg Hollywooddelanceyellis.png Nolee Chelsea Barbie and Delancey smiles.jpeg Madison smiles 3.jpeg Barbie and Delancey.jpeg Nolee and Chelsea.jpeg Madison spa.jpeg Madison Nolee and Delancey.jpeg Madison and Lindsay Lohan fighting.jpeg Girls shocked.jpeg Ryan talk to Madison and Lindsay Lohan.jpeg Madison Ryan and Lindsay Lohan hanging outjpeg.jpeg Madison vs Lindsay Lohan.jpeg Madison smiles 2.jpeg Madison and Lindsay Lohan 2.jpeg Madison Barbie Chelsea and Delancey.jpeg Nolee and Lindsay Lohan.jpeg Delancey and Lindsay Lohan surfing.jpeg Delancey Pj.jpeg Barbie and Lindsay Lohan.jpeg Madison and Chelsea wear swimsuits.jpeg Chelsea and Lindsay Lohan.jpeg Chelsea talk.jpeg Lindsay Lohan and Madison on the beach.jpeg Madison Pj.jpeg Barbie Pj.jpeg Chelsea and Nolee Pj.jpeg MySceneAudra.jpg MadisonMyScene.png BarbieMyScene.jpg Nolee.jpg Chelsea.jpg Delancey.jpg Lindsay Lohan My Scene.png Ryan Ridley.png Kenzie.png Jim.jpg Chelsea and Madison grab Delancey.jpeg Barbie Madison Chelsea and Nolee.jpeg Delancey looking .jpeg Nolee and Chelsea looking at each other.jpeg Girls eats foods.jpeg Delancey surfing 2.jpeg Delancey with a ice cream .jpeg Delancey intro movie.jpeg Madison and Ryan watching the fan with a cameras.png Madison and Ryan smiles.png Madison movie 2.png Madison and Ryan.png Madison riding a horse on the camera.png Madison shopping.png Madison smiles 3.jpeg Madison spa.jpeg Nolee movie 2.png Nolee yoga.png Nolee Chelsea Barbie and Delancey smiles.jpeg Nolee and Chelsea.jpeg Chelsea fashion.png Delancey looking at her friends.jpeg Delancey skring.png Delancey grab her mouth.png Barbie and Delancey.jpeg Barbie looking at the camera.png Girls driving 2.png Barbie Delancey Nolee and Chelsea gets angry.jpeg Madison smiles at Ryan.jpeg Madison talk 2.jpeg Madison talk to Ryan.jpeg Madison sad 4.jpeg Girls ready for a movie premiere .jpeg Girls walking.jpeg Madison talk 6.jpeg Madison talk 5.jpeg Nolee and Delancey gets mad.jpeg Chelsea gets mad.jpeg Nolee and Delancey 2.jpeg Barbie gets mad.jpeg Madison movie 3.jpeg Madison and Barbie fighting 2.jpeg Madison gets mad at Nolee and Barbie .jpeg Madison gets caught by the knight.jpeg Madison met the men.jpeg Barbie and Nolee.jpeg Barbie and River dancing.jpeg Barbie and Nolee dancing 2.jpeg Barbie and Nolee dancing.jpeg Delancey and Ellis 2.jpeg Chelsea with the popcornjpeg.jpeg Madison looking at them.jpeg Madison shocked.jpeg Madison smiles 4.jpeg Madison and Ryan 3.jpeg Nolee Delancey and Barbie.jpeg Madison talk 7.jpeg Madison dancing.jpeg Delancey and Ellis looking.jpeg Madison and Lindsay Lohan dancing.jpeg Madison and Delancey.jpeg Madison walking.jpeg Madison and Kenzie.jpeg Girls waving.jpeg Madison and Lindsay Lohan smiles.jpeg Lindsay Lohan Barbie and Chelsea.jpeg Delancey Lindsay Lohan and Nolee.jpeg Barbie into.jpeg Barbie with the camera.jpeg Barbie looking.jpeg Nolee into.jpeg Nolee Barbie and Delancey.jpeg Nolee laughing.jpeg Chelsea into.jpeg Chelsea shut.jpeg Chelsea looking at the mirror.jpeg Barbie fall down.jpeg Girls looking at people.jpeg Barbie Nolee River and Ellis.jpeg Chelsea and Hudson movie 2.jpeg Chelsea and Delanceyellisfan .jpeg Girls walking over people.jpeg Barbie and Chelsea looking.jpeg Girls watching.jpeg Chelsea smiles.jpeg Delancey and Barbie looking at Audra.jpeg Chelsea looking at Audra.jpeg Madison and Barbie looking at Lindsay Lohan.jpeg Delancey looking.jpeg Delancey talk.jpeg Chelsea talk 2.jpeg Madison wake up.jpeg Girls walking in the outside .jpeg Chelsea talk to Barbie and Nolee.jpeg Barbie laughing .jpeg Madison smiles with her hair wind.jpeg Nolee on the movie.jpeg Chelsea cold.jpeg Delancey and Nolee carry Chelsea and Madison.jpeg Chelsea and Madison looking.jpeg Barbie laughing on the camera.jpeg Delancey sad on the camera.jpeg Nolee screams on the camera.jpeg Madison sad on the camera.jpeg Girls looking.jpeg Delancey smiles.jpeg Madison looking sad.jpeg Chelsea talk to Barbie and Nolee.jpeg Barbie Chelsea and Madison .jpeg Chelsea movie 2.jpeg Chelsea sad.jpeg Delancey with a drink.jpeg Madison looking 3.jpeg Madison looking mad.jpeg Madison looking 2.jpeg Madison smiles laughing.jpeg Madison with Jim.jpeg Madison gives the food to them.jpeg Madison wear the cowgirl.jpeg Madison and her friends walking .jpeg Madison laughing.jpeg Madison and Ryan laughing .jpeg Madison and Ryan looking at the birds.jpeg Madison scared at the bee.jpeg Madison smiles sigh.jpeg Madison smiles 5.jpeg Girls sleeping.jpeg Barbie dancing with a computer.jpeg Chelsea sad 2.jpeg Madison waving.jpeg Barbie falling.jpeg Chelsea and Barbie looking at each other.jpeg Madison looking at a horse eats.jpeg Madison and Barbie laughing.jpeg Madison into.jpeg Madison rides a horse 2.jpeg Madison writing her diary.jpeg Nolee and Delancey looking.jpeg Madison and Ryan ready for kiss.jpeg Lindsay Lohan gasps.jpeg Madison and Ryan kiss.jpeg Madison and Lindsay Lohan dancing 3.jpeg Madison and Lindsay Lohan dancing 2.jpeg Madison and Ryan in the rain.jpeg Madison smiles at Ryanjpeg.jpeg Madison sadly sigh.jpeg Barbie call Madison.jpeg Girls shocked 2.jpeg Madison dressed as a cowgirl.jpeg Barbie Delancey Nolee and Chelsea looking.jpeg Chelsea call Madison.jpeg Nolee call Madison.jpeg Girls waving at them.jpeg Madison Ryan and Lindsay Lohan.jpeg Barbie and Madison arguing.jpeg Delancey call Madison.jpeg Madison gets upset.jpeg Girls in Madison’s room.jpeg Chelsea and Nolee smiles.jpeg Madison and Ryan walking.jpeg Madison smiles 9.jpeg Madison and Ryan looking at each other.jpeg Madison carrying clothes.jpeg Madison laughing 2.jpeg Madison and Ryan lick ice cream.jpeg Madison smiles wet.jpeg TheBuzzLounge.jpg Merchandise Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Barbie.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Barbie My_Scene_Goes_Hollywood_Barbie_Doll.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Barbie Doll Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Chelsea.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Chelsea My_Scene_Goes_Hollywood_Chelsea_Doll.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Chelsea Doll Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Lindsay Lohan.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Lindsay Lohan My_Scene_Goes_Hollywood_Lindsay_Lohan_Doll.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Lindsay Lohan Doll Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Madison.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Madison My_Scene_Goes_Hollywood_Madison_Doll.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Madison Doll Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Nolee.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Nolee My_Scene_Goes_Hollywood_Nolee_Doll.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Nolee Doll Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Hudson.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Hudson My Scene Goes Hollywood Hudson Doll.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Hudson Doll Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Ryan.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Ryan My Scene Goes Hollywood Ryan Doll.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Ryan Doll My Scene Goes Hollywood Dressing Room Back.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Dressing Room Back of the box Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Dressing Room.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Dressing Room Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood DVD.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Movie Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Game.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Video Game My Scene Goes Hollywood Party Limo Back.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Party Limo Back of the box Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood SUV Luxury Limo.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Limo SUV My Scene Goes Hollywood Party Limo.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Party Limo My Scene Goes Hollywood Lindsay Lohan Back.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Lindsay Lohan Back of the box My_Scene_Goes_Hollywood_Back.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Artwork My Scene Goes Hollywood On Screen Fashions Back.jpg|My Scene On Screen Fashions Back My Scene On Screen Fashions Goes Hollywood.jpg|My Scene On Screen Fashions My Scene On Screen Fashions 3 Goes Hollywood.jpg|My Scene On Screen Fashions My Scene On Screen Fashions 2 Goes Hollywood.jpg|My Scene On Screen Fashions MSGHFP.jpg|My Scene On Screen Fashions My Scene Goes Hollywood DVD Back.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood DVD Back Scene Selection *The Daily Dish/Opening *Slumber Party *So Cool On Set *Costume Crazed *A Kiss With Ryan *Buzz Lounge & Lindsay *New Friends/True Friends *The Chase Is On *Friends Forever? *Get Glam! *The Big Premiere *End Credits DVD Bonus Features *Barbie's Personality Profile *Chelsea's Celebrity Fashion Finder *Madison's Superstar Challenge *Nolee's Movie Memory Game *Delancey's Fave Bloopers and Outtakes Videos Category:Movies Category:My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie Category:Doll Lines Category:My Scene Category:Films Category:Vehicles Category:Playsets Category:Fashion Packs